


day twenty-four

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured he'd have a weakness or two but finding out the Touou ace was unbearably, cheeks flushed, and covering himself shy was actually one of the best things he could've found out about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge 
> 
> prompts: pull & shy

Aomine was his rival turned friend turned boyfriend, but he never thought he'd see the day where Aomine Daiki was shy. He figured he'd have a weakness or two but finding out the Touou ace was unbearably, cheeks flushed, and covering himself shy was actually one of the best things he could've found out about him. 

Kagami wasn't going to hold it against him or anything. In fact he thought it was really fucking cute. It was cute how someone who read titty magazines in public with a domineering, overly confident personality who happened to be over six feet tall and was really attractive reverted into the total opposite once the two of them were naked. 

The redhead smiled to himself in between peppering kisses all over Aomine’s face. He was trying to relax the taller boy by kissing him, caressing him, and covering his body with his as a type of comfort. To feel the heat of his boyfriend’s naked skin against his own while they moved into a more sexual territory. 

Of course the blunette caught the smile and sneered at him instead, both of his hands gripping his face so he could look into his eyes. The taller boy pursed his lips, making the decision to press their mouths together. He didn’t give the Seirin ace the chance to get into the kiss before he separated them, Aomine’s forehead coming into contact with his shoulder. 

“Stop laughing at me,” he mumbled into his skin. 

Kagami fought back a chuckle, deciding to clear his throat instead. “I’m not laughing. I just think it’s really cute.” 

“Nothing is cute about me,” the taller boy said with disgust, tipping his head back to lie against the pillow. 

He scoffed, his hand traveling from his thigh to his hip to his ribs. “The pout on your face right now is cute. As for the rest of your body and appearance, I think you’re pretty hot.” 

“Fuck,” he said, his hand covering a good portion of his face that was beginning to heat up, “look, can we just get on with this?” 

“Get on with what?” he asked, his mouth and tongue busy with the side of the darker boy’s neck. 

“Ugh, don’t make me say this. You know--.” 

“Sex? Look we don’t have to do this,” he said, slightly shifting back to look into his eyes, “when you pulled me on top of you I thought--.” 

Aomine ran his hand up his bicep, his hand pausing on his shoulder. “You thought right. I seriously want to do this. I just didn’t expect to be naked so fast. We’re like half way there to fucking.” 

“I can go slower if you want,” he said, his lips beginning to press chaste kisses across his cheeks and jawline. 

A light smile adorned his features, lacing his fingers with crimson hair to pull him up so that they were face to face. “In fact, go a little faster,” the taller boy said, pressing his lips against his much longer this time. 

Kagami nodded after their kiss, his mouth attacking his neck more forceful this time. His teeth scraped, his tongued lapped, and his mouth sucked harsh enough to leave marks for later and the blunette’s grip on his shoulder tightened. He then trailed his mouth down to his collar bones, made a stop at his nipples for a quick tease till he was slowly sliding the tip of his tongue down the valley of his abs. 

His crimson eyes flicked up to his face, remembering his previous words before taking the tip of Aomine’s cock into his mouth. He heard a curse fall from his lips while he sucked half his way down, his hand wrapping around the parts his mouth couldn’t reach. It wasn’t long before the taller boy was a groaning, hip bucking mess. His hand was in his hair, clenching the ruby red locks everytime he did that thing with his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

After a couple more minutes Kagami pulled his mouth off with a loud slurp, the tip of the cock resting against his spit slick lips. He sat up momentarily to reach for the lube and condom near Aomine’s arm, giving him an assuring kiss before he settled back between his legs once more. 

The redhead coated his fingers thoroughly, slicking them from tip to knuckle before gently pressing one against his entrance. The taller boy reflexively clenched, muttering a sorry before he took a deep breath to push himself to relaxation. Kagami aided him with that, his left hand rubbing soothing circles on his hip. 

After he began to unclench again, he was able to get his first finger in nice and slow. He worked it in and out of him leisurely, looking up at his face for any discomfort. Soon the blunette gave him the go ahead for the next finger, a pleasurable sigh leaving his mouth. Kagami pushed and pulled the second finger in and out just as slow, making sure to scissor and work him open for the next one. 

Aomine took the third finger with a small hiss, telling the redhead to go on anyway. It took him a bit, but he was able to get the taller boy adjusted to the new feeling. His breathing started to pick up and he’d let out the occasional groan. Kagami grinned to himself before he hooked his fingers and pressed up inside him. 

“Fuck,” the bluenette spit out, his fingers nearly cramping in the sheets, “what the fuck did you just touch?” 

“It’s called your prostate. Touch it sometimes when you jack off to your stupid magazines,” he said, his fingers now grazing the spot in small circles. 

“Don’t insult Mai-chan, just get back to what you were doing.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes, firmly hooking his fingers upwards one more time to shut him up. He finger fucked him a little bit after that, making sure he was absolutely wrecked and letting out moans loud enough that had his hand flying to his mouth to cover it before he pulled his fingers out. 

Kagami took his time taking out the condom and rolling it over his erection, letting his boyfriend take in his every move. He lubed it up a little more before settling between his thighs, his hand trailing to his cock to lightly push against his entrance. The redhead shared one more affirming look with Aomine before fully pushing himself in. 

The taller boy let out a breath, the initial feeling of being filled up this much foreign to him. He took the redhead inch by inch till he was balls deep, his dusky thighs finally wrapped around his waist. Kagami leaned forward once he was fully sheathed, pressing a kiss at the side of the blunette’s mouth before he began to slowly thrust in and out. 

The tan boy then pressed his lips against his ear. “Does this feel okay?” 

Aomine thickly swallowed before a cross between a sigh and a moan left his lips. “Yeah, more than okay. Can you go a little faster now?” 

He kissed his neck as a confirmation before the speed of his hips doubled, his thrusts now pointed and jarring. A whine rising in the taller boy’s throat while his legs tightened around his hips. His left arm then hooked around his neck, pulling the redhead closer against him. 

Kagami lifted his head after a bit, pressing his forehead against Aomine’s as his hips continued in it’s onslaught. After he felt his forehead against his, his cobalt blue eyes opened to meet his crimson ones. Their breath mixed together as they panted, their features flinching in pleasure with every draw back and propel of his hips. 

The blunette then flicked his tongue out, it slipping between Kagami’s slightly parted lips. His thrusts faltered for a bit when he first returned the kiss, his tongue sliding against his sensually slow. He pulled away to focus back on the pace of his hips, his thrusts returning to its former harsh pace. 

Aomine let a groan, his hand finally trailing between them to reach for his dick. He spread the slickness of his precum over his palm before he started to jerk himself, his tugs quick and his grip tight. The redhead noticed and rocked into him a bit more rough and pointed, knocking their teeth together when he tried to go in for another hurried kiss. 

The taller boy ignored the initial pain and let his tongue slip into his mouth, his strokes growing choppy and uncoordinated as his hand flew across his cock. His teeth nearly sunk into Kagami’s tongue when he came, separating their kiss to let out a moan louder than the previous ones while his dick twitched in his palm. 

The redhead cursed, driving his hips a couple more times before he followed right behind him. He buried his face in the crook of his neck with a groan, his fingers digging into the other boy’s bicep while his orgasm flowed through him. His grip began to loosen after a bit, finally coming down from his peak. 

Kagami kissed him before he shifted to pull out, slow drawn out movements of their lips against one anothers. He pulled out and threw the condom away in a flash, joining the taller boy on the bed to bask in the afterglow and his radiating body heat. 

Aomine lied on right side to face him while pursing his lips. He looked at him for a minute more before pressing the two of them together, his forehead resting against his heartbeat. “Thanks I guess,” he mumbled into his skin. 

“For what?” he asked, his arm going to his back to pull him closer. 

“For the orgasm, I don’t fucking know. Just accept my thanks.” 

The redhead smiled before making the decision to kiss the top of his head. “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally caught up.....for now. 
> 
> comments and kudos welcome. :)


End file.
